The European Heavyweight Championships 2003
This event page is missing information on battles. Please help improve this page by adding information on these. The European Heavyweight Championships 2003 event was held by Roaming Robots in Holland in 2003 was one of the largest European events dedicated to heavyweights outside Robot Wars. The event featured a variety of robots seen rarely elsewhere at live events. Arena The arena was Roaming Robot's hexagonal arena. The inner and outer arena walls were very close together, less than 10 centimetres apart, making ootas almost impossible. Also included was a static pit. Competitors *Ansgar (Germany) *Bamm Bamm (Holland) *Bigger Brother (UK) *Black Hole (Germany) *Dantomkia (UK) *Das Gepäck (Germany) *Edge Hog (UK) *Grim Reaper (UK) *Hammerhead 2 (Holland) *Hard (Belgium) *Harry (Germany) *Junkyard Queen (Germany) *Kan-Opener (UK) *Lizzard (Holland) *OO-0 (Holland) *Philliper 2 (Belgium) *PulveriZer (Holland) *RCC2 (Holland) *Reaper NP2 (Germany) *Scorpion (UK) *Snake Byte (Switzerland) *Spike (Holland) *Tornado (UK) *Tough As Nails (Holland) *Tsunami (Germany) *TX-108 (UK) Battles Saturday 1st Session Ansgar vs Tornado vs Alien Destructor The three robots collided and shoved eachother in a three-way pushing match, causing Das Gepack, caught between the other two, to be lifted into the air. Soon, the ever-reliable Tornado eventually and surprisingly broke down after a drive from Ansgar. Ansgar and Das Gepack unaggressivley drove into eachother and the defeated Tornado until the end of the battle. Winner: Ansgar Dantomkia vs Black Hole vs Tough As Nails Black Hole accelerated quickly, knocking into Dantomkia and continuing into the wall. Tough As Nails drove into Dantomkia and shoved it to the wall and into Black Hole. After all robots had reversed away from eachother, Dantomkia went on the attack and overturned Black Hole. This attack caused Dantomkia to appear to lose power for a moment, but it soon came back to life and, as Tough As Nails tried to grab hold of Black Hole, Dantomkia came in and flipped TAN. This allowed Black Hole to go on a charge, but this had little effect. Dantomkia then came in and stacked Black Hole against the wall where it flexed its lifter but couldn't get down. Dantomkia then flicked TAN over, but the crusher came back on the attack, grabbing hold of Dantomkia. The former soon let go of the latter, which tried to drive around the pit in a bid to escape. This strategy backfired, however, as Dantomkia accidentally steered down it and out. Winner: Tough As Nails Snake Byte vs Lizzard vs Reaper NP2 Snake Byte ran into the wall and seemed to become wedged near the begginning of the battle. Reaper NP2 was wipped by Lizzard's tail. Snake Byte freed itslef and the three drove around the arena before wedging itself again. It was freed eventually by Lizzard and grabbed hold of Reaper. It soon let go and later overturned Reaper. Lizzard was then caught by Snake Byte and held for a long time. Towards the end of the battle, Snake Byte lost almost all drive, becoming extremely slow and being pushed by Lizzard. The slow battle went to a Judges' Decision. Winner: Lizzard Grim Reaper vs Bamm Bamm vs Junkyard Queen Winner: Bamm Bamm Bigger Brother vs Hammerhead 2 vs Black Hole Winner:' Bigger Brother' KatRip vs RC2 vs DTK vs Peagal (Featherweight battle) Winner : DTK Mute vs Hard vs Edgehog Winner:' Edgehog' Saturday 2nd Session Gravity vs Gianto 2 vs Tornado Winner:' Tornado' Tsunami vs OO-0 vs Scorpion OO-0 was overturned by Tsunami as soon as the three robots met. OO-0 was then pushed into the pit by Scorpion. Tsunami then came in and stacked Scorpion against the wall, easily winning the fight, Winner: Tsunami Sater 2 vs Storm 2 vs Das Gepack Winner : Storm 2''' Caesar vs No Fear 2 vs Harry Winner; '''Harry Snake Byte vs Alien Destructor vs Bigger Brother winner;: Bigger Brother DTK vs RC2 vs Inexsistance vs KatRip vs Peagel (Featherweight Battle) Winner: KatRip Edgehog vs Lizzard vs Toe Cutter 2 Winner: Edgehog Dantomkia vs Hammerhead 2 vs RCC2 The three robots came together and RCC2 was immediately flipped by Dantomkia. Fortunately, it rolled right over and back onto its wheels. Dantomkia was then overturned by Hammerhead, but self-righted easily. It then shoved RC2 into the pit. Following this, it pushed Hammerhead and flipped it on top of RCC2. Hammerhead succeeded in self-righting away, only to be flipped again and stranded upside-down with the flipper stuck open. Winner: Dantomkia Reaper NP2 vs Ansgar vs Black Hole Black Hole pushed Reaper and found itself in a pushing match with Ansgar. The three robots continued to push eachother around until Black Hole became immobile, possibly wedged against the arena wall. It soon became unstuck, and all three continued to push eachother about, with Ansgar especially aiming for the pit. There was no obvious winner, and a Judges' Decision was made. Winner: Ansga'''r GiAnto 2 vs Tough as Nails vs Twisted Metal Winner: '''Tough as Nails Scraptosaur vs PulverizeR vs Kan Opener Winner: Kan Opener Storm 2 vs Tornado vs Edgehog Winner: Tornado & Edgehog ' ''Note:''The pit got rather full in this battle so the judges ruled them as the 2 ''winners as they were the last to go into the pit. Sunday 1st Session Mos vs Chip vs Tough as Nails vs Gravity Winner: '''Tough as Nails Toe Cutter vs Grim Reaper vs Scorpion Winner: Grim Reaper Philipper 2 vs Sater vs Caesar Winner: Philipper 2 Bamm Bamm vs Harry vs Tsunami Harry failed to move as soon as activate was called, and so was easily flipped and pitted. From then on, Tsunami flipped Bamm Bamm around the arena until it failed to self-right. Winner: Tsunami Das Gepack vs Hard vs Ripper Winner:' Hard' No Fear vs PulverizeR vs Sub-Zero Winner: No Fear '' Note:'' No Fear won by default. Reaper NP2 vs Hammerhead 2 vs Junkyard Queen Junkyard Queen didn't move after cease was called. Hammerhead and Reaper shoved Junkyard Queen a around a bit. From then on in, the two remaining robots pushed and rammed eachother, with the faster and nimbler Reaper NP2 being a lot more aggressive but also less controlled, bouncing off the walls. The fight eventually went to a Judges' Decision. Winner: Reaper NP2 Mudbot vs Storm 2 vs Tornado Winner:' Storm 2' KatRip vs Peagel vs Inexsistance (Featherweight Battle) Winner: Peagel Dantomkia vs Bigger Brother vs Gravity vs Ripper vs Hard vs Grim Reaper vs No Fear Winner: Bigger Brother No Fear vs PulverizeR vs Twisted Metal Winner: PulverizeR Peagel vs DTK vs KatRip vs RC2 vs Inexsistence (featherweight Battle) Winner: KatRip Sunday 2nd Session GiAntO vs Lizzard vs Mute Winner: Mute = The Final Edgehog vs Tough as Nails Winner: Tough as Nails = Bigger Brother vs Edge Hog vs Tsunami As the three robots came together, Tsunami missed a flip and was overturned dangerously close to the pit by Bigger Brother. Edge Hog brought the axe down a few times on the exposed belly of Tsunami, before Bigger Brother rolled it back onto its wheels. Bigger Brother chased after the German robot and attempted to flip it into the pit, but missed. All three robots came together again, And Bigger Brother momentarily lifted Edge Hog up a couple of times. Tsunami then over-flipped itself and was trapped against the wall by Edge Hog. Bigger Brother took the oppurtunity to try to overturn Edge Hog once more, but was unable to do so. This allowed Tsunami to self-right. Both robots turned on Edge Hog, and then Tsunami became the main target. It was pushed beside the pit by Edge Hog and Biger Brother. The latter rammed Tsunami twice, causing it to inch closer and closer to the arena hazard. However, as Bigger Brother reversed for a final shove, Tsunami escaped, and Bigger Brother drove to the edge, nearly overbalancing. Edge Hog skillfully then drove into the back Bigger Brother and nudged it down and out. Tsunami continues to be axed by Edge Hog, but suffers little damage, whilst Tsunami tries to overurn Edge Hog, which self-rights each time. Edge Hog eventually ends up on it's back, and struggles to self-right at first, but finally does so just after cease is called. Winner: 'Edge Hog ' Bigger Brother vs Kan-Opener vs Grim Reaper As the three come together for the first time, Grim Reaper misses a flip as Kan-Opener grabs hold of Bigger Brother.Grim Reaper attempts to flip the two, but is unable to overturn the pair. It continues to try to flip the two. Eventually, It and Bigger Brother flip at the same time, throwing Kan-Opener into the air. It lands on Kan-Opener, which is overturned. In an attempt to escape Bigger Brother, the yellow robot reversed directly over the pit. Grim Reaper was flipped up a couple of times, stacking it against the wall. After a while, Grim Reaper flipped itself free, but was overturned once more, before being pushed to the pit, where it self-righted in. Category:Events Category:2003